Hagoromo and Hamura
Summary Black Zetsu continues telling Kaguya's story. Kaguya would spend her time looking at the sky, and her sons would wonder what she was thinking. On a nearby stream, Gamamaru would watch them. Hagoromo and Hamura are called to resolve a conflict over water between farmers. The stream is drying, but a dangerous bear lives near the source of the stream. Using his Byakugan, Hamura discovers a large boulder blocking the stream. Gamamaru introduces himself to the two as the one who placed the boulder. While the three talk, a bear approaches, but Gamamaru effortlessly drives it away, impressing Hagoromo and Hamura. Gamamaru calls them to go somewhere else, but before going, Hagoromo destroys the boulder. Gamamaru points them toward the mountains around the God Tree, and asks them if they know it. The two identify it as the Peak of Demise, and that their mother has spoken against going beyond it. Gamamaru reveals that the land is weakening because the God Tree is absorbing its power, and that what the brothers had been told, that the land thrives because of the God Tree is wrong. He instructs them to see the truth beyond the peak themselves and leaves. Upon returning, the two meet a salesman wishing to get permission from Kaguya to sell medicine. Hamura peeks into his wares, exposes him as a fraud, and warns him to leave, as they are able to cure illnesses themselves. Later, the salesman considers acquiring a branch of the God Tree, but is surprised by Hagoromo, who apologises for Hamura's hotheadedness. Hagoromo heals his back pain, and questions him about other lands, and how Kaguya is seen by them. The salesman reveals there are some who see Kaguya as a tyrant, and that she has annihilated those who have rebelled against her. Hagoromo tells them salesman to never return, for his own safety. Hagoromo and Hamura notice Haori going to participate in a ritual for the God Tree, and she bids them farewell. The two ask Kaguya to end the practice, but she refuses. When they ask what happens to those who participate, and why they never return, she explains that the ritual will continue to happen until "the others" arrive, and that they should not concern themselves with that. Kaguya departs again, and the two decide to go beyond the peak. Hamura finds countless people bound in the roots of the God Tree. They find a deceased Haori, which greatly disturbs Hagoromo, and Hagoromo's eyes change into the Sharingan. They meet with Gamamaru again, who takes them to Mount Myōboku, where they can feel Sage power. Using the Memory Stone, Gamamaru shows them the history of the God Tree, how it came into the world, how Kaguya appeared and gained the God Tree's power. She revived some of the people she put under the Infinite Tsukuyomi and erased their memories. Gamamaru confirms the God Tree has been draining the land of natural energy. Hagoromo decides to confront Kaguya about it, and when Gamamaru says he has no hope of defeating her if they end up fighting, Hagoromo requests being taught to use Sage power. Gamamaru asks what would prevent him from becoming like his mother, and Hagoromo points out that was Gamamaru's intention in the first place, pitting himself and Hamura against her. Gamamaru tells them of his prophecy, and trains Hagoromo, who quickly picks up Sage power. Kaguya returns to the village, and questions Hamura on Hagoromo's whereabouts. He lies to her, but Kaguya isn't deceived, and flaunts her power to intimidate Hamura. Credits